oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Amaterasu The Maneater | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 36 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = 20th March | height = 210cm (7') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Wolfgang the Maneater is a canine who left his ancestral lands behind following a murderous rampage against attacking pirates, where Wolfgang consumed his enemies after killing them; to the great horror of his own kind. Although he'd succeded in protecting his tribe and all that they loved, the way in which he had done it changed the public opinion of Wolfgang to the worse. Eventually, Wolfgang found his presence highly unwelcome, with his relations with his family and friends growing increasingly strained; something which ultimately culminated in a violent encounter with his own brother; Foxpack. Devastated at the lack of apparent empathy from his own flesh and blood, Wolfgang realized that the world he'd come to call his own had cast him aside. With nothing left to do, Wolfgang abandoned his homeland as it had abandoned him and earned a living as a Bounty Hunter. Using his extraordinary ability as a mink to overwhelm and slay many a wanted criminal. But this was a temporary solution, and he eventually moved on to seek out a place where he might belong. It was through these circumstances that he eventually stumbled upon one of the , namely Daddy L. Legs and her mighty crew: The Black Widow Pirates. He became a part of her crew, with his reasoning being that monsters were always welcome amongst their own. He rapidly ascended in the ranks and today serves as the leader of her main invading military forces, as the Secretary of War; commanding an army of 700,000 pirates. Throughout the years, Wolfgang has performed his role as Secretary of War admirably, being partially responsible for conquering the as well as conquering the islands of and , alongside many lesser islands. Moreover, he's shown himself a capable leader in these times as well, as he's also colonized several of these places with people loyal to his Empress, ensuring that the terrirtory of Legs only grows. Appearance Some people can blend into any crowd, whether out of a nondescript appearance or sufficiently honed skills at subtlety; but minks are an entirely unique species of being, with each individual having their own unique traits that helps set them apart from everyone and everything else. Some are feline, others equine and others like Wolfgang get their appearance from canine animals. Consequently, Wolfgang can never simply blend in, and his presence is always felt. Standing at well over two metres in height, Wolfgang's body is balanced towards a healthy mix of strength, durability and mobility -- with some leanings towards physical prowess. Wherever he goes, the male mink appears to dominate the space of friend and foe alike. Although first expressions often cast him as a simple brute, there's a degree of beastly cunning and some intelligence behind his dark eyes; flickers of reason that most of his enemies forget until its too late. As a Wolf Mink, Wolfgang's body is an antropomorphic version of a large black wolf, with matching fur. This fur is to Wolfgang part of his very racial identity, and its exceptionally soft to the touch, as the brutal-looking Mink goes to great length to take care of it. Wolfgang's tail is likewise soft and bushy, and as is typical of canine species of minks it is a major signifier of his general mood, with him subconciously moving his tail in response to outside stimulus. Personality Although tales of his brutality are many, and his reputation certainly precedes him, Wolfgang himself usually ends up being very different from what most people seem to expect. Truthfully, amongst his own and with people he has no reason to dislike, Wolfgang is the very essence of a quintessential mink, he's friendly (overly so, by some accounts), fiercely loyal towards his friends and crew - and according to what has been seen among his crewmates, he also happens to be highly cuddly. Showering his friends with affection, sometimes to the point that people have thrown themselves overboard to prevent themselves from being accidentally suffocated, drowned (by extremely insistent licking), or losing extremities to his constant nibbling. Given his cheerful disposition and adherence to all the central beliefs of the Mink Tribe, most who find him eventually arrive at the conclusion that they must've gotten the wrong guy. For all his positive traits are neither facades nor clever manipulations, they are inherrent and genuine traits of his personality. However, beneath the surface lies a deeply conflicted man, one who understands that the world recognizes him as a monster; and someone who desperately wants a place to call home. The root of Wolfgang's troubles lies in a deep seated compulsion to act upon his most primal urges and instincts; when he kills a prey his first instinct is to devour it. And in the eyes of Wolfgang, everyone who'd stand against him, his tribe, his brother or his crew is potential prey. Furthermore, the male has made no attempts at rectifying this behaviour, whether it be because he enjoys his role as a predator or otherwise. Although he's answered his crewmates that it seems almost rude not to devour a fallen enemy, because since they're not coming back anyway it gives their death more meaning; and ensures that its never truly in vain. History Powers & Abilities As one of the Mihashira No Uzunomiko of the Black Widow Pirates, Wolfgang is one of the most powerful members of the entire crew and one of its highest ranking commanders. In his capacity as Secretary of War and as the one bearing the title of Amaterasu, Wolfgang is the leader of its main invasion force of more than 700,000 individuals, an immense army that far outstrips most kingdoms. Throughout the years he's served in this capacity he's brought ruin to many a kingdom under the orders of his superiours, and enemies of Daddy L. Legs have learned to fear him as a result. For when the Black Widow commands it, Wolfgang is perfectly content annihilating civilizations and making the survivors into colonies meant to expand her empire and iron hold on the New World. Throughout his time serving as the Secretary of War, Wolfgang has even matured into a seasoned tactician, whose plans and actions are swift and decisive and usually extraordinarily bold. Countless times he's attacked the enemy head on with a mighty warcry, his subordinates howling alongside him as they charge headlong into battle, with Wolfgang himself invariably leading from the frontlines. Many would consider this foolhardy, and a gross waste of resources, but the truth is that most of the more powerful enemies are handled by Wolfgang personally, as he cares too much about his pets to put their lives at undue risks, and even in a full frontal assault, the mink typically defeats the majority of the enemies himself. To that end, Wolfgang has become a feared and infamous figure in the New World, alongside the other top executives of the Black Widow pirates. Due to their brutal and direct ways, and Wolfgang's highly recognizeable silhouette, that of a massive male wolfman wearing a massive spear; the Invasion Force lead by Amaterasu has received the unofficial name The Wolves of War. But as with any of the Yonko's Commanders, the greatest claim to power that Wolfgang has is not his military power, nor is it his prowess as a tactician and warlord. Nay, its nothing less than the man himself; who even among the monsters of the New World stands in a league far above most, a league just below that of the Yonko themselves. Through his raw strength alone, Wolfgang has been known to cause earthquakes and raise tsunamis to overwhelm those who'd stand in his way, or the way of the Black Widow Pirates as a whole. Perhaps one of his most fearsome aspects however, is the fact that Wolfgang happens to be a genius in the ways of combat. Capable of improving virtually infinitely, and his prodigal abilities were evident even at an early ageVulpine & Lupine: During the tryouts to start training to become a future member of the Guardians. Wolfgang effortlessly defeats a much larger mink at the age of 8.. According to his brother, his potential for growth is matched by only a handful of people in the world. The Lightning Thief: Foxpack reflects upon Wolfgang's immense potential. Electro Among minks, the ability to use the ability known as Electro is common knowledge, and its presence within the mink tribes is a major reason why all minks are considered warriors. Wolfgang manifests Electro by innately manipulating the powerful currents of static electricity that his body naturally generates, allowing him to harness its power for a variety of purposes, whether they be offensive, defensive or even utilitarian. Before his fall from grace, Wolfgang was renowed for his mastery of Electro and it still remains among his premier talent. The simplest and most common expression of Electro that Wolfgang utilizes is that of the Blue Claw, where he condenses Electro into his claws, forming a perfect pulsating shroud of the brightest blue around his natural weapons. A single scratch from the Blue Claw is known to char the affected area beyond recognition, as an immense discharge of electricity ravages the afflicted bodypart, bringing with it excruciating agony and immediate paralysis. No one has survived more than a glancing blow from the Blue Claw, as the enormous currents causes their bodies to seemingly discorporate out of existence, their cells incinerated entirely. Although Wolfgang admits that he's yet to fight a true equal, and its at present unknown how Busoshoku would interact against the Blue Claw. While its a mighty application up close, and that is indeed where it remains most deadly, Wolfgang is able to mix his martial skill with Electro in order to project his claw outwards away from himself, manifesting as five horizontal lightning bolts which strike down in immediate succession, mirroring the angle and arc of his actual claws perfectly. These bolts are known to strike enemies dead with a mixture of immediate electrocution and slashing damage as if they were indeed the claws of some mighty beast. Although its not uncommon for Wolfgang to be mistaken for a Devil Fruit user due to the sheer extent to which he's gone to perfect Electro, he remarks that the main difference between his innate ability and that of a Devil Fruit is that he lacks the scope and range of someone who has eaten a Logia; his powers are great at short-to-mid range but he's incapable of mounting a proper ranged assault. To compensate for this, Wolfgang has the ability to energize his own body with Electro, to be able to cross short distances like an amorphous blue surge, allowing him to quickly catch up with anyone who attempts to run away from him. The kinetic energy generated from this application of Electro causes shockwaves to erupt at his destination, like a mighty discharge of electricity, scorching and paralyzing whomever he leaps to, as well as nearby enemies and bystanders alike. A particularly curious application of Electro, and one that truly makes it seem like he's not nearly as stupid and brutish as he might appear, is his ability to utilize Electro in order to achieve a highly limited by useful power over electromagnetism. Which is usually employed in order to make the Ulfgarn return to his hand when neccessary, or disrupt movement of swordsmen, although its true potential is significantly greater. In order to survive in the New World its imperative that one possess good defensive capabilities, and Wolfgang understood this concept well, and thus he's perfected the ability to utilize Electro to supercharge the air around him into generating an electrical force-field, capable of defending him from immense force if need be. Not only does it provide a great source of protection, but it also electrocutes those who make contact with it. But perhaps the most fascinating use of it is is ability to expand at a rapid pace at significant expense to Wolfgang's stamina. What is at first merely a sphere of energy around the Mink might be expanded to titanic levels, enough to cover a town in its entirety. But this is not done for the sake of defending others, its done as a means of wide-scale destruction; as anything that touches the expanding forcefield find themselves continously electrocuted by its presence, their blood explodes in their veins, their skin disintegrates and their bodies are ground down into bloody piles of charred meat. As Electro is generated by Wolfgang's own static electricity, he's able to use it for the unusual but highly effective purpose of making himself or others adhesive, as if bound together by invisible steel wires. He's used this talent of his in order to enable himself to effortlessly run along any object imaginable, including standing upside down on the celing like a spider. and he can confer this benefit on others as well if need be. This allows him to easily infiltrate places which might otherwise be almost impossible to enter. For combat use, its capable of making virtually anything he touches into a weapon, as well as enabling him to incapacitate opponents by attaching their bodies to inanimate objects, often to almost artistic effect. Such as when he made a thirty feet tall monolith of the stacked bodies of marine soldiers. Or when he fashioned several human corpses into a grotesque whip and used it to destroy their allies while simultaneously desecrating the corpses beyond recognition. He's also demonstrated the ability to use Electro for purposes of revival and even crude healing, using it at one point to cauterize and revive his brother Foxpack.The Lightning Thief: Wolfgang demonstrates the ability to use Electro to cauterize life-threatening injuries and Foxpack awake. Ultimately however, despite his great and varied use of Electro; it is only truly used offensively against those that Wolfgang considers weak. Otherwise, Wolfgang relies mainly on his overwhelming physical strength in tandem with the mighty Ulfgarn. For him to use Electro for any purpose other than offensive either suggests it being unusually advantageous or that he finds his current adversary to be laughably subpar and unworthy of staining the Ulfgarn's speartip as a result. Only in extremely rare cases has Wolfgang utilized Electro in tandem with his spear, and in such cases the results are highly destructive, as continous blasts of lightning emerge with every single attack, and as the environment turns into a crackling pot of arcing electricity, destroying anything it touches. Likewise, this also greatly heightens the swings and strikes of Wolfgang, making the Ulfgarn all the more terrifying a weapon, it is even rumored that he can use electro to generate powerful thunderstorms through these methods. Spearmanship Although he's usually misconstrued as a hand to hand combatant, the truth is that Wolfgang has mastered the usage of his own personal spear, the Ulfgarn. It is only with this weapon in hand that Wolfgang proves himself worthy of being a Division Commander within the crew of a Yonko, because with it his power increases to a point where he no longer is comparable to what he is without it. With some remarking that his unarmed self was downright pathetic by comparison. When it was forged, the Ulfgarn was intended to be a weapon that acted as an amplifier to anyone who could wield it skillfully, and those who can could be counted on a single hand. For it is a weapon weighing several tons yet retaining the shape of a typical spear, the materials used are unknown but its widely accepted that the Ulfgarn could only have been created by the power of a Devil Fruit. Because the spear was clearly made by no mortal means, something that becomes obvious once its wielded in combat. In battle, the spear is a weapon virtually without equal. It takes truly monstrous strength to wield it, much less master it -- but Wolfgang has gone and done just that. His efforts have seen him rewarded indeed, because with the Ulfgarn something as innocent as making a concentrated thrust generates a shockwave akin to an unleashed hurricane, and a single horizontal swing strips the land bare and flattens villages in its wake. What such terrible force might do to a living body is something few would dare imagine. Many cast aside the notion that physical might could ever amount to anything of importance, but in defense of his Empress, Wolfgang has kept attackers at bay by spurring the very sea itself into action, swinging the Ulfgarn with enough force to raise tsunamis to capsize marine vessels and battleships. However, no matter how powerful the weapon, it is useless unless wielded by someone who can utilize it properly, and Wolfgang is a true master of spearmanship, his battle style is fluid and decisive; leveraging any advantage offered and focused around landing direct hits. Since in the vast majority of cases, any attack that lands with the Ulfgarn equipped leads to the complete annihilation of whomever stands in his way. Otherwise he keeps the spear in constant movement, wether he twirls it about to cradle himself with immensely powerful air currents or closes short distances in a blur in order to quickly eliminate key targets, this truth remains. Never does Ulfgarn remain still for long, and rarely does it need to. For its a weapon that fully reflects Wolfgang's impatience and personality. Physical Abilities Wolfgang's physical capabilities stand in a league of their own when compared to most of his allies and foes alike, and in truth he's been monstrous in this capacity ever since his time with the Guardians of Zou. Even among these elite warriors his physical prowess was something quite extraordinary, with his attacks being known to reshape the environment around him without requiring the aid of a Devil Fruit or martial techniques, simply by virtue of raw strength, a single casual strike usually being sufficient to kill most attackers painlessly. Yet despite these feats, which warranted praise on their own even then, the true might of Wolfgang was only revealed and forged after he decided to wield the Ulfgarn as his exclusive weapon of choice. At first, this proved to be a very difficult task, for although he could swing it, the speed and timing was greatly reduced. To the degree that he was often the butt of many jokes from his fellow minks, who referred to him as the crawling guardian due to his inability to land a hit, much less evade them. But whether because he had something to prove, or by sheer childishness singlemindedness, he eventually found his physical strength grow to the point where he might wield it a bit more handidly. It was only then that enemies of Zou, and his fellow allies learned what a terrifying weapon it was, and that it would be dangerous to ever understimate Wolfgang again. For even the slightest touch of Ulfgarn was enough to crush bone and in most cases cripple or kill the wolfman's foes, with even rogue giants standing little chance against a direct blow. That was then, but in the time since then Wolfgang's skills have only increased, and his strength has surged with them. Now he wields the Ulfgarn with such marked ease that one might think it an ordinary spear, with him being able to move it as effortlessly as any master swordsman moves their blades, and in a way its use has become second nature to him. On the surface, this seems innocent enough, but eyes and preconceptions deceive any foe; and underneath this veneer of simple mastery lies a consumate monster, because in order to wield a weapon like the Ulfgarn with such ease is to possess a degree of physical strength that defies the laws of nature. With a single uppercut, Wolfgang can spur the earth into action as ascending spires of rock are literally pulled from the earth's crust by the ascending kinetic energies, giving the appearance that the Mink is somehow manipulating the ground, and many variations of this exists. Should he use the Ulfgarn to accomplish these attacks the results would be all the more pronounced. Wolfgang's monstrous degrees of physical degrees are a result of him being a regular sparring partner of Daddy L. Legs for several years following his banishment from ZouThe Lightning Thief: Wolfgang briefly recounts his regular sparring with Daddy L. Legs.. Given the Yonko's overwhelming strength, he had no choice but to grow strong enough to survive her blows in order to survive. Geppo Perhaps one of the most defining traits of Wolfgang is his mastery and innate intuition and ingenuity at utilizing the skill known as Geppo. One talent renowned for its great versatility and the excellent mobility it offers, Wolfgang learned it by simply observing an enemy marine agent utilize it, proving his extraordinary knack for physical techniques and amazing physical fitness. Commonly used in order to traverse the air, Wolfgang has mastered several variations of it and can utilize it with an efficiency and degree of skill few can boast. Such as being able to hover indefinitely in mid-air by kicking off the air with a single leg at the time, allowing him to survey a battlefield from the air. Furthermore, due to his mink physiology; which greatly increases his already extraordinary physical capabilities, a single kick off with Geppo is so effective that it allows Wolfgang to instantly traverse enormous distances, allowing him to move about at such immense speeds that it appears as though he possesses some form of teleportation. Furthermore, due to the nature of this moment, he is fully capable of attacking like this, and changing direction is as simple as stepping in an another direction, making this form of high-speed movement unmatched in terms of flexibility and versatility in combat, making it virtually impossible to catch Wolfgang off-guard or flat-footed. His ability to traverse great distances in an instant is a focal point for Wolfgang's most powerful attacks. Although rather than engage in continous chains of deadly attacks, he prefers to use Geppo to move several kilometers up into the sky, before letting himself fall down to the ground with the force of an impacting meteor, using the Ulfarn's immense weight and virtual indestructibility in conjunction with the amplifying forces of gravity. The destructive power behind one of these High Jump attacks is revered across the New World, and is part of what allowed him to become the Second Division Commander of the Black Widow Pirates. For the full strength of his High Jump is such that he was able to divide a large island into five smaller islands, simply by striking it in the middle with his lance as he reached the ground. Haki Throughout his life, Wolfgang has been thoroughly tested in matters of the spirit; whether it be the pain of having his only family turn against him, or shouldering the scorn of his homeland as he was exiled, to experiencing the utter helplessness that came when he watched his parents being cut down by slavers who'd come to collect him in his youth. Persecuted, reviled, hunted and thrust out from Zou, Wolfgang is no stranger to anguish. But rather than let them break him down, the wolfman accepts who he was and the road he's taken, and refuses to face the world differently. Resolving to remain true to himself in spite of those who'd challenge him on the matter. There's strength in this, and that strength is his , which has grown very powerful from his experiences, powerful enough to be a mighty tool in service to the Spider Empress. It has only been further empowered by his frequent sparring matches against her mistress, and now it is capable of temporarily standing against even hers, although eventually he's always overpowered in the end. His ability within Haki, combined with his natural brilliance when it comes to battle and combat oriented techniques, has lead to Wolfgang developing many advanced variations; which are among his most powerful tools as a Warrior. Only revealed against opponents who have pushed him to the brink of his ability. *'Busoshoku Haki: Kamikōkōka' (武装色 神閧硬化, "Divine War Cry Hardening") Busoshoku Kenbunshoku As expected of one of the three main military commanders within the crew of a Yonko, Wolfgang is highly skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki; being able to observe the battle between his brother and the disgraced , Salazar. His ability to do this while they were in completely different parts of Elbaf demonstrating a powerful Haki indeed, and great underlying skill in the art. The Royal Wedding: It's revealed that Wolfgang has been observing the battle between Salazar and Foxpack from a great distance. References Category:Minks Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe